A christmas in July
by mariahdoby13
Summary: RJ encountered the troll kids and discovers the troll village that he convince the kids about christmas in July but Branch is not trusting RJ of coming here and telling lies find out by reading it!


**Hello again everyone it's Mariahdoby13 I was reading over the hedge fanfics...**

 **So I'm gonna do my first OTH and trolls crossover of a holiday in July of course in the summer time. Ha! So enjoy of it! by the way I'm gonna borrow Mr. JPbake ocs From Eden, Branch's gift and incredible trolls. Check out his stories.**

 **Let's start off!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Over the hedge and Trolls and Dreamworks**

* * *

Branch was busy in the summer time doing push ups.

"21...22...23..24..25.." he counted as he doing he didn't notice a pink troll was behind him.

"HI Branch!"

"AH!" He screamed landing on face first on the ground before getting up and see her.

"Poppy...You scared the death out of me!" Branch said getting up dusting the dirt off him. "What are you up to?"

"I was thinking that for the party! That i can invite the trolls a pool party oh! a summer night concert party they always love that!" Poppy said grinning widen.

Branch couldn't help but smile softly at her ideas. "And...Ooh how about you can lead the song for singing in the summer concert? right Branch?!"

Branch blushed madly. "Maybe..."

"Oh come on branch! You have a voice to sing since you regained your colors." She smirked as Branch rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay, Okay fine, I'll might see you there." He said smiled softly.

* * *

Branch was sitting on the tree branch feeling the summer breeze relaxing and hanging out while the troll children were playing ball. The bright scarlet red troll with blue hair like Branch wore a green dress tossed the ball to Lulu.

"Throw it to me! throw it!" The green troll with yellow hair said jumping up and down as Lulu smiled tossing it in the air as it landed on the ground before it rolled into the bushes.

 **Behind** **the Hedge**

A raccoon, red squirrel, a turtle were pulling the wagon full of snacks.

"Alright Verne we got everything before winter would start." The raccoon said to the turtle.

Suddenly a ball rolled beside to the raccoon.

The icy blue troll goes in the bush and sees the raccoon and the turtle.

"Excuse me sir, can we have our ball back please?" The ice blue troll said as the raccoon looked at him along with the turtle and the squirrel.

The ice blue troll went up to him before he asked again. "Can I have my ball Please?" He asked, looking at the wagon. "What's that you are you carrying to?" He asked pointed the wagon filled with snacks and drinks. RJ looked at it started to get nervous that he won't tell the kid that he was sneaking food.

"Well, I was...-" He was about to say suddenly there was troll kids went up to ice blue troll.

"There you are Winter we are looking for you-Hey who's that...?!" The purple chubby troll pointed to the raccoon.

"i don't know I stumbled upon a raccoon with snacks and drinks.

"Say Mr. What are you doing carrying the snacks?" The troll with red skin and green hair pointed at the wagon as the raccoon started to get nervous . "Uh...Well...-"

"Are you delivering it for Santa?" The troll asked with bright scarlet red skin and blue hair wore a blue dress asking him that made the raccoon come up an idea about it.

"Oh yes! I am I'm delivering for it for Santa you know cause he's hungry, the poor jolly man you don't want to see him get hungry don't you little kids?" The raccoon asked to make a sad puppy eyes as the troll kids shook their heads.

"no, we don't that to happened Mr. Raccoon." the troll with blue skin much similar to Winter, but with pink hair.

"Actually you kids can call me RJ." The raccoon said. The trolls kids looked at him.

"R...J...?" Winter asked. As the raccoon nodded.

"What you guys are? Santa's little helpers?" RJ asked.

"No, were trolls! My names Layla!" The blue troll with pink hair said smiling.

"This is my friends, Benjamin, Scarlett, Eliza, Sage, Winter! and...- where's keith?" Layla asking looking for him.

"Who's Keith?" Before they could answer he didn't notice the green troll with derp eyes with blue hair slowly comes out of hiding on RJ's back.

"Hi..." The green troll said with an eerie tone scared RJ as it scared the troll kids.

"Who's that?!" RJ was shooken at the green troll with blue hair looking at him. "My name is Keith." He said.

"That's Keith!" Scarlett said pointing him as RJ picked him off his back before looking at him

"Uh...? Hi..." RJ grimace at Keith. Winter went up to RJ along with Scarlett, Layla, Benjamin, Sage, Keith and Eliza.

"What do you do RJ?" Winter asked innocent looking at him as RJ thinks of something and did a smirk for an idea. "Yes, But I do was delivering treats for a family, that we don't holiday..." He said made a sad background of a sad violin sound was heard it turns out it was Hammy doing that. The trolls kids looked at each other before they looked at him.

"Why not?" Scarlett asked. "Christmas and holidays are the best! how come your family and you don't?" RJ made sad pouty face. In background.

 _"Well, A sad day for me and my family...Since my family don't celebrated in the winter time...We always, sleep sleep sleep and sleep! And what we get?...Nothing..."_ RJ said, sighing before he could take his his wagon going home. The trolls kids looked at him feeling bad for him.

"Wait sir!" Layla exclaimed, as RJ stopped walking looking at them before they huddled into the circles talking privately.

"I feel bad for him..." Scarlett whispered quietly.

"We should help him by making Christmas happen for his family." Sage said.

As the troll kids nodded. "Okay. We can help-"

"Whooohoo!" RJ cut them off by hugging them tighter as a group hug. One of them were struggling a bit of this.

"Thank you! Thank you! I would've had the best Christmas of this."

"No problem! We should've asked Queen Poppy!" Scarlett said smiling.

"We should ask her!" Layla said as RJ looked at them. "Who is Queen Poppy?..." He asked them, looked puzzled and confused.

"We'll show you come on!" Scarlett grabbed RJ's hand pulling him to the troll Village.

* * *

Poppy scrap booking about her adventures saving the trolls from the bergens or talking about what holiday thy're gonna do. She finishes it. "Okay, I'll good now that we have more stories of scrap-"

"Hey Queen Poppy! Queen Poppy!" Benjamin exclaimed to get her attention. Poppy turn around to see the troll kids.

"Oh hey guys!" Poppy said cheerfully.

"Queen Poppy we found a visitor who wanted a holiday, because him and his family never had a holiday." Sage said. Poppy looking at them , "Who's the visitor you're talking about?" She asked as Scarlett grabbed her hand. "We'll show our queen come on!" She pulls her out of her pink pod outside not until she sees a raccoon with brown, dark fur with blue eyes holding the blue golf bag standing their seeing a pink troll.

"Oh hello!" Poppy said smiling brightly did a light wave at him.

"Queen Poppy, Meet RJ that we are talking about." Winter said.

"He said that he carries food to Santa clause," Layla said happily as the troll kids nodded happily. "I know! We can let him and his family stay here!" Eliza said smiling.

"Yeah like an uncle or his friends and family as our family." Winter said. RJ thought of an idea as he bent down ruffling Winter ombre ice hair before he chuckled softly.  
"Yep you kids can call me Uncle RJ." He said smiling as the troll kids smiled.

"Can he stay Poppy?" Layla asked begging him, but Poppy looked confused. "I don't know Guys...He's not a troll like all of us." She said looking at him.

"But please let him stay here he promise he can not make a mess." Scarlett said as the troll kids begged made pouty wide eyes.

"Ok, Ok, he can stay here that are you sure that he knows?"

"He can deliver food! To Santa!"

"Yeah!" They said.

"Yep! You guys know about food! That the holiday that eveyone wanted in this bushes that can show you food!" RJ said Happily.

"What's in there?" Winter asked.

"I'll show you Follow me!" RJ said as the troll kids including Poppy follows him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here's my first crossover of Over the hedge and Trolls.**

 **One Thing I remember watching Over the hedge back it was 2006 I was 5 at the time I started loving that movie.**

 **Back it was mid November of 2016 my mom made me go see trolls with my siblings and then I started falling in love with that movie. I hope you like this story I made Most of all I don't own Mr. JPbake's ocs**

 **he let me borrow them and give him credit to mention his name on here so Yeah! Thanks For reading!**

 **Ill update while I'm updating my stories.**


End file.
